Sparks Fly
by Tilpy16
Summary: Ally isn't supposed to see these things anymore. but on the 3rd anniversary of her brother's death, she begins to see them again. Plus weird people have begun to hunt her down, and new neighbors move in. Will this be her end or will love conquer? hitsuxoc


**So I had this idea in my head for another Bleach story and I just had to do it! I'm still going to continue with my other story, but it's hard for me to update that one because I have been having writer's block with that one for some reason :(. But anyways here is my new story _Sparks Fly_. I hope you enjoy it!  
****

* * *

Chapter One**

_In Memoriam_

Ally sat on the tree stump in her front yard. It wasn't much of a yard because it was mostly all rock, but that's what happens when you live on a mountain. Her hair was blown slightly by the cool breeze as she looked out over the valley. She shivered slightly and pulled her legs up to her chest. She let out a long sigh as she laid her head down on her knees. She sat so still that anyone passing by would have thought she was a statue was it not for her hair moving ever so slightly.

She felt another chill. She pulled her black Northface tighter around her small frame. The creaking noise of the back door opening and shutting made her head perk up. A gray and white Australian Shepherd came bouncing around the corner towards her.

"Hi Anna," Ally said softly as the young dog came flying down the side of the house and promptly jumped the girl, knocking her of the tree stump. Ally smiled and laughed softly as Anna gave her face a thorough licking.

The dog was one of the few things that could make Ally smile and laugh anymore. It's not like she walked around expressionless and had no friends, plenty of things made sixteen year old Ally Wells smile and giggle, but it was fake. Only those closest to her knew that it was never a real smile or laugh with her.

She paused when she heard footsteps behind her on the wrap around porch. Ally looked behind her to see her step-dad looking down at her with a curious expression.

"Ally, it's 5:30 in the morning and 50 degrees. Not to mention the first day of summer break, why are you up so early. It's not like you have a job to go to in…" He paused to look at his watch. "two hours." She giggled. Her step-dad was also one of the four people that could make her really laugh.

"I just couldn't sleep, so I thought I would come out here."

"Wearing that? Aren't you cold?" Ally looked down at herself. She was wearing a light pink cami with black Soffee shorts, her Northface, and had no shoes on.

"Yeah…about that…" she said sheepishly. Anna jumped up to chase a pine squirrel, allowing Ally to get up off the ground.

"Well if you aren't going back to bed come inside where it's warm at least," he urged. She just shook her head, no.

"Now George. I have lived here in this house in Evergreen, Colorado for sixteen years. Believe me, I am not cold. Chilly, but not cold," she smiled. He smiled back.

"I know I keep forgetting that you and your mom aren't flatlanders like I am, coming from Nebraska, the coolest of all states."

She giggled to herself and turned around as George went inside. She curled up on the tree stump again, staring out over the valley. Anna, who had gotten bored with the squirrel, trotted over and plopped down next to Ally. The dog looked up at her and whined.

"Oh hush. You know the drill for this date. I like to spend today alone, if you don't mind, Anna, it would be nice if you stopped that whining," Ally said, looking down at the dog. Anna put her head down with a huff.

The sun was just starting to stick out over the mountain tops. The sun's ray lit up the whole mountainside in a warm glow. Ally stuck her toes out into a patch of sunshine to warm them up. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. She stared at the background, a picture of her and her brother on St. Mary's Glacier that she pulled of her old Myspace that was never used anymore.

The tears that started welling up in her eyes were quickly wiped away. She promised that she wouldn't shed anymore tears over the death of her brother. Whenever she would cry when she was little, he always called her a crybaby, Crybaby Ally. He had promised her he would stop calling her that if she never cried again.

"I guess I really am Crybaby Ally. Huh, Anna?" She sniffed, wiping away more tears. Anna lifted her head and cocked it to the side, looking questioningly up at the girl.

Ally sighed. She was about to get up to go sit inside, when Anna jumped up barking.

"Anna! Stop that!" Ally scolded, but the dog paid no attention to her. She kept barking at something across the street. The sliding door on the porch opened.

"Ally, what is she barking at?" George asked.

"I have no idea. She won't stop!"

"Anna! Knock it off! Get up here!" George yelled at her, but she kept barking.

Ally kept looking over at her neighbor's house searching for what was causing Anna to go insane. She caught a glimpse of something large and black skulking around. But as soon as she saw it, it disappeared. She took a step back.

"A-Anna, stop it!" she stuttered, "There's nothing there."

She said that in reassurance to herself that she had not actually seen anything. She didn't believe herself though. She could feel a presence like something was there. When the feeling was gone, Anna stopped.

"I wonder what all of that was about?" George said and walked back inside.

As Ally stared out at the street, a single snowflake fell and landed gently in the palm of her hand before it melted. She looked up at the sky. There were no clouds, only a few hawks circling around.

"Anna, I think I'm going insane," she said looking down at the dog. "if I end up in a mental institution, you get my room and can do whatever you want with my belongings."

Ally turned around and began walking up the slope to the 'backyard'. The rocks and fallen pine needles hurt the bottom of her feet as she walked. When she got to the back steps, she felt that weird feeling again. Anna froze where she was and began to bark again. Ally stopped in her tracks and squeezed her eyes shut, so she wouldn't see anything again. This time there was a blast of cold air and more snowflakes as the strange pressure faded.

"Come on Anna!" she called as more snowflakes landed in her hair.

She hopped up the couple of steps onto the porch and moved quickly to the door. She let Anna in and then ran over to George.

"is there anything in my hair?" she asked hurriedly.

"No."

"Are you sure there is no snow or anything in my hair?" She started to sound panicky.

"There's no snow in your hair. Ally, are you okay?" He had a concerned expression on his face.

"yeah! I'm fine!" She sprinted out of the room and down the stairs to her bedroom. She flung herself onto her bed and began to sob. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. The door opened slightly, and George walked in.

"Ally, are you seeing those monsters again?" he asked gently as he sat down at the foot of her bed.

"No!" She lied.

"Ally."

"Alright. I thought I saw something. I think that's what Anna was barking at," she said in between sobs.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Thatcher?"

"NO!" She said a bit too quickly. "I probably didn't really see anything. I'm just tired."

"Well alright, but if this continues then I'm going to have to call her," he said, "I'm leaving for work now, I'll be back around five."

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and left. Ally sat there in her bed shaking. If she had another outburst like that, she knew he would be on the phone with that horrible therapist in a heartbeat. If he wasn't already. She laid on her bed deep in thought about how she could avoid Dr. Thatcher, when there was a rustling noise coming from her closet.

Ally got up to investigate. She opened the door. A little girl came tumbling out. She was almost an exact replica of Ally except ten years younger. They shared the same greenish blue eyes and short red hair. He little girl looked up at Ally with wide eyes.

"Amy, why were you in my closet?" Ally asked.

"Are you seeing the monsters and people shapes again?" the little girl asked. Ally sighed. Her little sister was the only person she could talk to about this very touchy subject.

"No, not really Amy. A little bit, but the doctor said I'm not supposed to see them anymore. And I don't see them, right?" She winked at the last part she said. Amy, being very perceptive for a six year old, understood right away.

"okay. You don't see them." She smiled up at her big sister.

"Good. Now go play or something. I didn't sleep well last night."

Amy turned to leave the room, but she paused and turned back around to look at her sister.

"Why are you always sad on today?" the little girl asked. Ally knew exactly what she meant.

"Today's the day m-our brother died," she said. She almost said 'my' brother, seeing that Amy wasn't old enough to really remember him before he died.

"I don't remember him. Will you tell me about him?" Amy asked, hugging her sister. Ally eyes widened in surprise as her little sister's hands wrapped around her. She never talked about her brother with anyone.

"I-I…guess so," Ally replied softly. No one had ever told Amy anything about her big brother and no one would if she didn't.

Ally took her sister upstairs to the large open living room. She went into the hall closet and grabbed and old photo album, then returned to her seat next to Amy on the couch.

"That's the three of us about five years ago on your first birthday," Ally said, pointing to a photo.

They went on like that, looking at photos, for another hour, until Amy looked up and saw her sister crying. One of her little hands reached up and wiped Ally's face.

"Don't cry Sissy. It makes me sad when you cry," she said. Ally snuffed and then smiled at her sister.

"Sorry, I'll stop. I don't want to make you sad," she said then laughed softly. Amy gave her a bright smile and hugged her again.

"Thank you," she said quietly and then ran off to play.

Ally sat there for a moment and looked through the pictures again. She smiled thinking of the events that led up to all of the pictures. A loud laugh burst out of her as she looked at one taken shortly after her mom met George.

They had insisted on making him go whitewater rafting, even though he wasn't very keen on the idea. The picture was taken while her brother, Aaron, pulled him out of the water after he had flown out of the raft. She laughed again as she shut the photo album and put it back in the closet.

She sat back down on the couch and looked out the large picture window. Even though she has lived in Colorado for sixteen years, the sight of the mountains never gets old. She began to fall asleep when she had that weird feeling again. She stared out the window trying to see if she was really going crazy again.

She saw it again. A quick glimpse of a large black mass, but this time it was coming toward her house.

"Oh my god…I'm going insane again," she said quietly as she caught another glimpse. This time of a person in black. Then more snowflakes fell, even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
